Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textile, and in particular to a conductive textile.
The Prior Art
In recent years, the multifunctional textile has been developed with rapidly technical progress to facilitate the convenience of human life. For instance, electronic components may be attached to the textile, and the clothes made of the textile, which is attached with the electronic components, may be applied to new fields. However, the present transmission line is usually used a round wire structure. If the present transmission is applied to clothes, it is hard to fix the wire traces, and the users may feel uncomfortable while wearing the clothes because of the stiff touch.
In addition, the present major method of shielding the interfering sources is that coating a conductive film material, such as aluminum foil or metal netting cloth, on the outside of the wires, and then coating an insulating material or another conductive film material on multiple sets of wires. However, the present shielding method is improper to be applied to the clothes while considering the comfort of wearing.
Although a flat wire structure has been appeared recently, it still cannot combine with the textiles or sewed thereon.
Accordingly, It needs a conductive textile, which can solve the above problems and has the advantages of the combination with the textiles, the resistance to noise, etc.